Una Tercera Generacion Que Esta A Punto De Comenzar
by Hitomi Shiryou
Summary: Este fic trata sobre como varias parejas de IEGo, quedan embarazadas y como sus hijos luego intentan salvar el mundo. Muchas parejas Yaoi ( mal summary pero denle una oportunidad)
1. Cap 1: Tengo que darte un mensaje

**Notas: Este es mi primer fic, y espero que os guste mucho, es YAOI~ porque me encanta el Yaoi~ x3 este fic trata sobre los embarazos de los personajes de las serie, aquí las parejas:**

**Parejas (Seme/Uke)**

*******Tsurugi x Tenma**

***Shindou x Kirino**

***Saryuu x Fey **

***Kariya x Hikaru**

***Minamisawa x Kurama**

**Y más que surgiran con el paso del tiempo~**

**Capítulo 1: Tengo que darte un mensaje...**

**a.-El primer dia que nos conocimos...**

**_Nombre: Lancelot Albert Kleinman Schell_**

**_Edad: 6 años_**

******_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**_Nombre: Tsurugi Kyousuke_**

**_Edad: 6 años_**

**…_..._**

**Era una hermosa mañana de verano, y un chico de cabellos azulados oscuros acabados en punta hacia arriba, ojos ámbar con unas extrañas puntitas saliendo de sus ojos y una tez pálida. A este lo único que le importaba era jugar fútbol con su querido hermano seis años mayor Yuuichi, a ambos les gustaba practicar este deporte, ya que por esos tiempos estaba de moda el tan prestigiado equipo de la escuela secundaria Raimon.**

**-¡Nii-san!- llamó el pequeño.**

**-Kyousuke... pasa el balón...- contestó su hermano, que era parecido a él solo que sus cabellos no acababan en punta, sus ojos eran cafés y tenia un lunar debajo de la boca.**

**-¡Voy!- el pequeño le dio al balón y sin darse cuenta casi da a su hermano.**

**-¡Kyousuke!- gritó el otro.**

**El mas pequeño casi estalla en llantos pero su hermano le volvió a lanzar el balón y este, lo único que hizo fue, darle una patada al balón y embarcarlo en un árbol.**

**-Ya lo cogo...**

**-¡Kyousuke,no vayas, es peligroso!**

**El pequeño no hizo caso a su hermano mayor y comenzó a subir por el árbol hacia el balón, y justo cuando casi lo consigue, resbalo con una rama y comenzó a caer, pero el tiempo se congelo en sese instante.**

**-****_Tengo que decirte algo..._**

**_-_****¿Que?¿Quien eres?**

**-****_No cortes el hilo que nos une..._**

**Kyousuke se quedó sin entender nada de lo que decía ese chico extraño.**

**_-¡NO TE MUERAS!_**

**Kyousuke al oir lo que dijo el niño, abrió los ojos todo lo que pudo.**

-¡Kyosuke!- Gritó el mayor extendiendo sus brazos para intentar alcanzar desesperadamente a su pequeño hermano.

Kyousuke logró volver en sí, ¿Qué era lo que había pasado?, se dio cuenta de que había caído encima de su hermano, este por su parte se quejaba de dolor, algo había pasado con sus piernas. Kyousuke tras notar a su hermano adolorido reaccionó de inmediato levantándose de sus piernas tratando de hacerlo reaccionar.

-¿Hermano? ¡Hermano!

Llegó una ambulancia a los pocos minutos después para trasladar al mayor de los Tsurugi que en ese momento se encontraba agónico del dolor, cuando llegaron al hospital un preocupado Kyousuke escuchaba detrás de la puerta la lamentable noticia que el doctor les anunciaba a sus destrozados padres.

-Lamento decirle esto pero... las piernas de su hijo...

-No puede ser...- comenzó a sollozar el pequeño.- ¡No puede ser!

**7 años después...**

El mismo chico de antes, ya más mayor, caminaba en dirección a la Secundaria Raimon. Se volvió más oscuro de lo que era antes. ¿Porque? Por lo de su hermano...

-Hola...- llamó una voz peculiar.

-¡¿Que quieres?!

-Tengo que darte un mensaje...- comenzó a decir el chico de cabellos castaños con dos remolinos en el pelo, cosa que sorprendio a Kyousuke, ojos azules metalizados y tez morena.

-¿Que quieres decirme?- preguntó de mala gana.

-No cortes el hilo que nos une...

Kyousuke abrió los ojos de par en par, eso ya lo había oido antes hace años.- Tu no seras... el niño que me dijo... hace años que...no muriera... ¿verdad?

El castaño embozó una sonrisa y comenzó a decir- Gracias por amarme durante estos ultimos 7 años... Tsurugi Kyousuke...

**Notas : Este es el prólogo... no se si os ha gustado, este es mi primer fic a si que dadle una oportunidad por favor, os lo suplico, espero que os haya gustado mucho, porque ahora voy a comenzar con los dibujos ewe.**

**NECESITO REVIEWSSSSS!PLEASE!**


	2. Cap 2: Last Story

**Notas: emm... hola... siento lo del otro cap... pero aquí os dejo el de hoy, espero que os guste.**

**PD: Miche... si lees esto... en las notas finales te pido perdón c:**

**Capítulo 2: Last Story~**

**a.- Last Story**

-¡Enano pero que dices!- gritó el peli-azulado agobiado, pero el castaño solo embozó una sonrisa amplia.

-Lo que has oído... y puede que si sea el niño de hace 7 años... o puedo que no lo sea... eso lo tienes que descubrir tu por tu cu-en-ta.-deletreó aun sonriendo.

-Tks, no juegues conmigo enano.- masculló el oji-ámbar.

El castaño hinchó la mejillas.- No me llamo enano... tengo nombre...

-Me da igual tu nombre.- Tsurugi comenzó a caminar de nuevo, no le gustaba que ese chico le incomodara tanto, no le gustaba.

-Matsukaze Tenma...- comenzó a decir él.- Pero ese no es mi nombre verdadero...

-¿Como que no es tu nombre verdadero?- al peli-azulado le pico la curiosidad.

-¿Te cuento la historia?- preguntó con los ojos como estrellas.

-Haz lo que te de la gana...- retiró el rostro un poco sonrojado... pero no sabía porque se sonrojó así.

-Te la cuento entonces...- Tenma respiró hondo y luego comenzó a contar la historia.- todo comenzó cuando yo tenía 1 año de edad...

**9 años atrás... orfanato:**

La lluvia caía muy rápidamente por las calles de la capital de Alemania, Berlín. Una mujer de cabellos castaños con caracoles, ojos verdes y tez morena, cargaba a un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños iguales que ella y tez morena. Entonces, esa mujer, dejó en la puerta del orfanato de Berlín al pequeño niño, porque no podía cuidar de él en las condiciones en las que estaba. Cuando lo dejo, cogió un papel y un lápiz y escribió: Cuidad de él...su nombre es Lancelot Albert Kleinman Schell.

Dejó el papel dentro de la manta del pequeño niño, tocó la puerta del orfanato y marchó para que nadie la viera. Entonces una mujer de cabellos negros, ojos azulados y tez morena cogió al pequeño niño y leyó la nota. La peli-negra miró a todos lados para ver si encontraba a la madre del pequeño niño, pero... no estaba.

-Nadayet, ¿quien era?- preguntó un hombre.

-No lo se... pero...- la peli-negra miró al pequeño.- Otro niño más... al orfanato...

El hombre bajó la mirada.

_**4 años después...**_

_-_Venga... Lancelot... come tu comida.- pidió Nadayet.

-No.- el pequeño castaño giró la cabeza.

-Lancelot... por favor... tienes 5 años...- pidió llorando Nadayet.- Te lo suplico...

El castaño vio llorar a la peli-negra y le dio regomello y comió su comida.

-Gracias Lancelot...- susurró ella.- Ya puede ir a jugar al patio con los demás niños...

-Vale...- el pequeño se bajó de la silla y se dirigió al patio.

Albert se quedó mirando a ver donde se podia subir para divertirse y luego divisó los columpios para balancearse, donde una niña de cabellos violetas, ojos rojo sangre, multiples pecas por su rostro y la tez blanca como la nieve.

-Hola...- llamó el castaño.- Yo soy Lancelot Albert Kleinman Schell, ¿y tu?

-Hola...- contestó la niña.- Soy nueva... vine esta mañana... y soy Selena Mary Spike Gómez...

-¿Eres inglesa?- preguntó sorprendido el otro.

-Sí... pero...- la pequeña comenzó a llorar.- Mis padres murieron hace nada y... fue cuando Nadayet me salvó de las llamas... y... luego... y luego...

-Selena, no te preocupes.- el pequeño le puso la mano en el hombro a la peli-violeta.- Seré tu amigo... a si no te sentiras sola...

-Thanks... Lancelot...- la pequeña dejó de llorar y le dedicó una gran sonrisa.

-¿Amigos para siempre a partir de ahora?- preguntó Albert poniendo su meñique para hacer una promesa.

-Yes... Friends Forever... Lancelot...

-¿Que te parece si yo te empujo y tu das con los pies?

-Buena idea...- contestó.- ¿Y porque no los dos nos paseamos a la vez e intentamos ir al mismo ritmo?

-¡Buena idea!- exclamó el castaño subiéndose al columpio e intentando balancearse como lo hacía Selena.

_**3 años más tarde...**_

Estaba nevando en Berlín y Nadayet trago una buena noticia.

-Chicos... hoy tendremos a un niño más con nosotros, así que, os tenéis que portar bien con él.

-¡Un niño más!- exclamó la peli-violeta.-¡Que ilusión!

-Selena...- susurró Lancelot para que ella retrocediera.

-Etto... yo...- el pequeño niño de unos 8 años de edad, de cabellos anaranjados, ojos azulados y tez morena.- Yo... soy... Aaron Ayrtonel Menderl Vargas... un gusto a todos...- el niño se escondió detrás de la peli-negra sonrojado mientras miraba a el castaño.

Selena se quedó mirando la dirección a la que el niño miraba y luego sonrió pícaramente.

-Venga Aaron, ve a jugar tu también.- la peli-negra le embozó una gran sonrisa al pequeño.

-Hola- Lancelot se acercó al pequeño.- ¿Quieres jugar con Selena y conmigo?

Aaron solo se ruborizo más de lo que estaba y la peli-violeta comenzó a pensar mal.

-Venga Aaron- interrumpió Selena cogiendole de la muñeca y sacandolo al patio para jugar en el tobogán.

El peli-anaranjado no dijo nada, solo bajó la cabeza ruborizado cuando el castaño se puso a su lado. ¿Podía ser que Aaron se hubiera enamorado de Lancelot a primera vista? No se sabía... pero... podía ser posible...

**En el presente...**

-Y esa es la historia de mi nombre...- concluyó Tenma.

-¿¡Me has contado... todo eso solo para decirme tu nombre?!

-¿Como?- preguntó con una interrogación en la cabeza.- Yo solo te he contado...espera...

-¡Me has contado no se que de una Sena y un Arron!- gritó el peli-azulado.

-Selena y Aaron...- corrigió el arremolinado.- No se te quedan los nombres en la cabeza...

-¡Eso es mentira!- gritó avergonzado el otro.- Y no se que hago aquí perdiendo el tiempo...- Kyousuke comenzó a caminar nuevamente mientras el castaño se quedó mirando como se iba pero reaccionó y fue detrás de Kyousuke sin que él se diera cuenta.

-¿Sabes que te veo enano?- comenzó a decir el peli-azulado de espaldas a Tenma.

-Etto... yo...- Tenma estaba jugando con sus deditos.- Mejor me marcho...- comenzó a correr ruborizado por la calles de la ciudad.

-Así que... Matsukaze Tenma...- Tsurugi sonrió.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya era por la tarde y el castaño volvió a casa después de tener una pequeña charla con Kyousuke.

-Bienvenido, Tenma.- le saludó sonriendo una mujer de cabellos verdosos.

-Hola, Aki-nee.- saludó él como de costumbre. Fue a dejar sus cosas en su habitación y cuando bajó a la cocina se encontró con un hombre sentado de espaldas.

-Etto...- comenzó a decir el castaño.

-¡Hijo~!- el hombre se levanto y en tres segundos fue a abrazar a Tenma. Este era de cabellos rojos con dos extrañas patillas saliendo hacia arriba, ojos verdes oscuros como las aceitunas y tez morena.- ¡Te he extrañado mucho~!

-Papá... me vas a ahogar...- dijo Matsukaze.

-Pierre, ten cuidado con su hijo, ultimamente esta muy sensible.- comentó Aki tomando una taza de té.

-¿Sensible?- se preguntó Pierre a si mismo imaginándose a su hijo echo un papel volando por el cielo.- …...-

-Papá...no soy un papel volando por el cielo.

-¿¡Como sabes lo que estaba pensando!?- se sorprendió el peli-rojo.

-¡Porque es lo que siempre piensas!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡Sí!

-¡No!

-¡No!- contraatacó Tenma.

-¡Sí!

-Ves... has dicho que si.- El castaño sonrió pícaramente mientras cogía un caramelo.

-Hijo... si que me conoces...- sonrió Pierre.

-Más de lo que te piensas... papá...

**Notas: es corto pero... u.u no se escribir caps largos, pero lo intentare... haber si me sale c:**

**etto... Miche-san (puedo?) siento lo de tu cap... demo... me llegó la inspiración ahí, te juro que no lo volveré a hacer, mi compi ya me echó la bulla hoy en el recreo así que, no lo volveré a hacer... pero ¿te puedo preguntar solo una cosa? ¿Me puedes prestar a Rho para este fic? Si no quieres...no pasa nada u.u**

**Espero que os haya gustado el cap, e iré subiendo poco a poco los dibujos que tengo ya echos al Deviantart, que por cierto xD solo tengo uno xD pero bueno...luego dejo el link de mi DA en mi perfil ;)**

**PD: si alguien quiere pedir alguna pareja especial se pueden realizar cambios ;D**


End file.
